ravenfieldfandomcom-20200214-history
Island
Island is the first map featured in Ravenfield. Map & Characteristics The Island is one of the smallest maps in the game along with Temple. As its name suggests, it is a small island surrounded by the ocean. The terrain is very hilly compared to the flatter terrain of Dustbowl. The higher elevation of some areas makes for a good vantage point for spotting and engaging enemies. Tall grass, trees, and rocks are all scattered all over the place, providing cover for the player or bots. A dirt road runs the width of the Island, with the Eagles and Ravens' main spawn points at either end. The ocean surrounding the Island provides another means of moving around the map, with Boats spawning at either base. Usage The Island is one of the most commonly played maps, if not the first map that players encounter. Its small size and simple layout make it a suitable map for inexperienced players to learn basic game-play mechanics. Points Of Interest Capture Points Island features five capture points: Backside, Farm, Beach, Fort, and Landing. Backside The Backside is one of the main capture points, serving as the main base of either the Eagles or Ravens. It is partially surrounded by sandbags, HESCO walls, and anti-tank barricades, which serve to hamper the movement of enemy forces attempting to attack the point, as well as provide ample cover for friendly forces defending it. An HMG turret provides static defence against attacking enemies. As the main base of either team, the majority of vehicles spawns here: *1x Helicopter *1x Tank *1x Jeep *1x Quad-bike *1x Boat Landing The Landing is the other main capture point, also serving as either the Eagles or Ravens' main base. Compared to the Backside, it is more heavily fortified, almost completely surrounded by HESCO walls and anti-tank barriers in addition to the steep hill separating it from the Fort. An HMG turret mounted on the walls helps defend against frontal attacks. The same vehicles that spawn at Backside also spawn at the Landing. Farm The Farm lies between the Backside and the Landing, situated near the top of the Island's central hill. Due to its close proximity to either base, it is often the first capture point either side will go after, though the team spawning from the Backside is more likely to reach it first in most cases. The Farm consists of a barn and a windmill surrounded by wooden fences, HESCO walls, sandbags, and anti-tank barricades. Two HMG turrets (one in the barn's window and one on the Backside-facing fences) provide static defence against attacking ground forces. An AA gun situated between the barn and the windmill helps defend against enemy helicopters. A short distance down the slope towards the Landing is another set of HESCO walls and sandbags, armed with an HMG turret. This can provide an extra line of defence for the Farm, but is rarely used by the bots on the defending team. An unarmed jeep spawns next to the windmill. There is also a tractor parked near the windmill, but it is not drivable. Beach The Beach lies just down the road from the Backside. Its close proximity to the Backside makes it one of the first points to be captured by the team spawning from there, and often acts as their second base. The Beach is protected by two multi-level HESCO/sandbag structures, each armed with an HMG turret. Anti-tank barriers lie on the paths leading in and out of the point, making it difficult for enemy vehicles to enter. A single Jeep spawns on the beach, along with a Boat. Fort The Fort lies just up the road from the Landing. Like the Beach, its close proximity to the Landing makes it the first point to be captured by the team spawning from there, and acts as their second base. As its name suggests, the Fort is arguably the most heavily fortified point on the Island, surrounded by concrete walls in addition to HESCO walls, sandbags, and anti-tank barricades on almost every side, and protected by three HMG turrets. A multi-level structure with several staircases provides a way up and down the central hill. A jeep spawns near the stars. Equippable HMG The Island's secret weapon, the Equippable HMG, can be found between the Beach and the Fort, next to a boulder on the small bay at the southernmost tip of the Island. (no longer secret.) Dirt Road The dirt road runs from the Backside, all the way across the Island to the Landing. It passes by the beach on one side and runs through the Fort. Because of its layout, the dirt road is a major combat area, with the bulk of forces from either team travelling heavily on it and fighting with each other on their way to attacking other points. Gallery Island Map.jpg|Island Map Island Map (Night Mode).jpg|Island with Night Mode 20170919114512_1.jpg|Four Pumpkins on the Island Map 20170919114648_1.jpg|Four Pumpkins on the Island Map (Night Vision) Trivia * The Island is the first map in Ravenfield since the start of the betas. * The Island is the smallest map in Ravenfield. * In the Beta 5 on night mode, some pumpkins were dotted across the map, providing small amounts of light to see. * During the release of Beta 6, the Island's ocean has turn from light blue to turquoise colour to provide realism like most real life Islands. * The Island Map will show day time when night mode is turned on. Occurs in Betas 6-8 (Early Access). * The farm is usually the only area where both Raven and Eagle have a chance at capturing. It is of roughly equal distance to both teams. * In previous versions of Ravenfield, Backside was the spawn of Eagle and Landing was the spawn of Raven. Subsequent updates caused the teams to switch spawns. Category:Maps & Places